


The Truth Is...

by spacecleavage



Series: I'm a Damsel, I'm in distress, I can handle it [4]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Bellarke, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-08
Updated: 2014-11-08
Packaged: 2018-02-24 14:25:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2584559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacecleavage/pseuds/spacecleavage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>do you do prompts? bellarke: everyone thinks Bellamy is the handsy one in the relationship, but while he has no problem coppin a feel on his princess, Clarke is the one who can't keep her hands off him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Truth Is...

Bellamy couldn’t believe that they were here again. The Princess had all but shoved him down on his bed as she molested him. Don’t get him wrong, it was a welcome molestation, but he was a little sick of everyone thinking that he was the one who started these encounters. He enjoyed Clarke as much as he could, but he was quite happily to go slow with her. She, however, was very interested in the physical side of their relationship.

She started most of their interactions, but somehow, everyone in camp thought it was him.

He thought back to all the times that Clarke had approached him.

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

He was standing in front of the gate, he was just about to change over with Miller. He had been on duty for most of the day and all he wanted now was to sleep. He could hear the ruckus coming from camp (Monty must have made a new brew). He could also hear someone walking towards them, he gave Miller a smirk because he thought it would be one of his girls.

The smirk dropped from his face when a halo of gold blonde hair stumbled through the trees. Clarke! Why, why do you hate me? he asked the heavens before moving forward to stop her from falling on her face.

“Bellmee, Bell-ah-mee, why aren’t you at the party?” she was so drunk and clinging to him. In fact her hands had found their way under his shirt and she was feeling his abs.

“How much have you had, Princess?” he gently asked her as he steered her back to the camp. He could hear Miller sniggering behind him and he was half tempted to make Miller put Clarke to bed.

“I lost count,” she said with the brightest smile, obviously proud of herself for drinking so much. Bellamy rolled his eyes and had to slip a hand around her waist when she stumbled very heavily.

“What were you doing out near the gate?” he probed gently, steering her towards the camp.

“I was coming to find you,” she was still speaking in that bright tone and even if the words were a bit jumbled he could still make them out perfectly.

“Why, Princess?” she tried to stop to talk to him at that point.

“I wanted to ask you a question,” her voice was a tiny bit clearer when she faced him, the soft light from the camp was streaming onto her face, illuminating her golden hair and making her pupils contract a bit. However, they were still wide enough to belay her sobriety.

“What question?” his hand cupped her face before he knew it, but he dropped it to her shoulder when she swayed a little bit.

“Doyouwanttohavesex?” it came out of her mouth so fast, he couldn’t understand what she had said at all.

“Sorry, I didn’t quite catch that, Princess,” he hoisted her a little closer to him, feeling her against him made his pants a little tighter.

“Can we go to your tent, its closer?” she sounded a little more sober, but not by much.

“Sure,”

The second they were in his tent, her hands were again under his shirt, except this time it was getting pushed up and over his head. He allowed her to pull his shirt off. He’d have to be blind not to see how attractive Clarke was, but she was drunk, it wasn’t going any further.

That didn’t seem to matter to Clarke as she caressed him. More than once he was tempted to go further, but then he thought about his own sister and what he would do to anyone who took advantage of her. He wouldn’t have double standards in this camp.

“Clarke,” he spoke softly, “you’re drunk, I don’t want you to wake up and regret this,”

“Bellamy,” she replied just as softly, “I’m about as drunk as you are,”

“What?!” he demanded, pulling her hands off him.

“How else could I get you alone?” she cocked her head to the side and smiled up at him.

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

After their first time, they unofficially announced they were together. Bellamy stopped seeing all his girls, Clarke told Finn to go fuck himself.

They of course had plenty of interactions, some interrupted, others not.

A memorable time was when Miller and Clarke were watching Bellamy instruct a group on how to fire an arrow correctly. He had been at it all day, so while Miller was there to help the teaching, Clarke was there because Bellamy was getting hot and sweaty.

She watched him for a good half an hour before she made her move. Watching from the outside, she looked like a lioness stalking towards her prey. At least that was what Miller thought.

He almost giggled when she put her hand on his shoulder, leant up and whispered into his ear. Miller watched as his entire body tensed up as her fingers moved down to grasp his biceps, Bellamy let out a quiet whisper in reply to her. Then he asked the boy he was working with to take a break.

“Take your stance,” he heard Bellamy say, he stood behind her moved her hair over her shoulder so he could talk to her properly.

Miller watched as she purposely went into the wrong position; she knew he would have to move her. His hand gently went to her elbow, pushing it down a little bit. He watched as Bellamy shuffled into her personal space, moving her feet apart with his own, his hand upon her own.

“Inhale, and release,” at this point Miller realised that he would get the shit beaten out of him if he didn’t turn back to the other people here.

So he didn’t see as Clarke’s hips pushed back against Bellamy’s and swayed from side to side. What he did he see, when one of the 100 sniggered, was Clarke thrown over Bellamy’s shoulder as they went off into the woods.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Bellamy was dragged awake by a hand playing with his biceps; it was a nice feeling of nails dragging across his skin. He tensed under the fingers and enjoyed the feeling for a few more moments, before he moved her hand to his torso.

He heard Clarke giggle against his shoulder, as she started to draw the patterns on the skin under her fingers. Putting more pressure through her fingers, and felt the muscles there.

Thankfully they weren’t interrupted this time…

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

“Bellamy, are you even paying attention to me right now?” Clarke asked from her position on his lap.


End file.
